


Listening and Observing

by TheGirlAtTheBackOfTheClass



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlAtTheBackOfTheClass/pseuds/TheGirlAtTheBackOfTheClass
Summary: Sana listens, and observes.(or Sana lets go)





	Listening and Observing

**Author's Note:**

> Something on my mind, too short yet way too long.

Sana listens, and observes. 

Occasionally she smiles and covers her true feelings, dark lipstick combines with her dark attire. She watches as her friends drink and dance. No one notices when she slips away, not a sound comes from anyone. She’s used to this, she’s on her own as a female Muslim in a huge secular world. She does not fit in with her skinny, white, and beautiful friends; Sana knows this. 

Her aura interrupted by, at first, an unknown figure. Looking up, her eyes meet espresso, staring at her like she pulls the tides and shines in the darkness. Yousef observes her, breaking through her safety bubble. Violating her inner peace with his amazing goddamn laugh. He asks her if she wants to dance, away from the crowd. 

Spinning, smiling, noticing, dancing with the love of her life under the stars. Clichés top more clichés, begging to be the very best. But it all stops too soon, they pull away, and look. Now it’s late and time to go, Yousef goes the way he came and Sana listens and observes another time.


End file.
